


Hold Tight While the World Burns

by jat_sapphire



Category: Starsky & Hutch, The Professionals
Genre: M/M, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 18:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17065265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jat_sapphire/pseuds/jat_sapphire
Summary: 2 drabbles. Chapter One was posted to the 2018 Starsky and Hutch Advent Calendar, and Chapter Two is the same title/idea with Bodie and Doyle.





	1. Starsky/Hutch

**Author's Note:**

> I've had several conversations with other writers about writing in multiple fandoms at the same time. I do my thinking about fanfiction mostly IN fiction, so here are my thoughts about writing in S&H and in Pros. If I had to put it more literally into words, I "hear" the fandoms differently.

I wake in the near-dark, distant freeway noise and dull wildfire glow slipping in the windows. I don't remember what I've been dreaming, but it was bad. I'm breathing hard through gritted teeth. Oh, Starsky, then I hang on as if my arms can protect you from anything.

They can't. Your own strength has always saved you. It's enough.

I'll hold you while I can't sleep and when I do, until you wake to laugh at my fears. I'll hold you as long as you let me. And you always let me hold you as long as I need to.


	2. Bodie/Doyle, implied Bodie/Cowley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Major Character Death, not either of the lads. Title + warning

When the warehouse erupted like a volcano, Doyle held Bodie back, because there are some times you can't save anyone even if the knowledge is like another bomb in your ribcage.

He wept, right there in the crowd of A Squad, the only time it could have passed without notice, because there were Pettifer and Murphy, Lucas and Jax blindsided, shocked and wet-eyed as well. The whole squad, really. Anson stepped on his cigar.

And Doyle took Bodie home, crawled into bed next to him, and held on through the night. Into the new year without Cowley in it.


End file.
